Confrontation
by Fallen Ark Angel
Summary: What's worse than your car breaking down? Your daughter sleeping with one of your wrestlers. - One-shot.


He cursed as he went along, kicking at the ground and muttering under his breath. It was so aggravating. The whole thing. The worst part of it all was, no matter how much he wanted to curse at somebody, there was no one else around! It was just him.

And the world would be damned before Vince McMahon blamed himself for something.

The long walk (stomp) was good for him though, he felt, as it gave him a chance to decompress a bit before he arrived at his daughter's home where not only was he not expected, but he also banged on the front door as one last attempt to get all of his anger out before addressing her.

It didn't work.

As the seconds passed before his daughter answered, Vince only stood there on her front step, glancing around. Her yard needed a good trimming and there was a weird car in the driveway which was odd for it to only be six in the morning and oh, gosh, she had a man over didn't she?

He hoped not.

He really wasn't up for putting on his crazy act. You know, stomping about and making nonsensical comments. No, he was pissed today. So he was going to stomp around and make somewhat nonsensical comments.

It was a whole thing, honestly. Steph and men. And after the last..incident, up at work, he was just really not looking forward to dealing with what sort of vagabond she was going to rebound with. It was the only thing left. She'd dated the rich snob type that pissed Vince off with their smart mouths all during high school. The burnouts and whiners during college. Then, just recently, had tried to ruin his life by messing around with one wrestlers.

Well, after sinking that low, the only thing left for her to torment him with was transients. And oh, he'd only made it worst by having her in the company, traveling around. Leaving shows late, walking around dimly lit cities. Some lowlife was liable to con her out of her wallet.

And now her heart too!

Then, as he had so much time to stand out there, Vince realized that the jeep that didn't belong in the driveway was certainly nicer than something some nomadic idiot would be able to afford. Without money. From mommy and daddy, was it? Some twenty-something traveling around the country on his parents dime, contributing nothing to society. The thought alone about made him sick.

Then realizing this moron could be influencing his twenty-something to do the same, Vince lifted his hand to start banging on the door again.

This time, it was opened rather quickly.

And there he was. Not a transient nomadic vagabond looking to sway Vince's poor, innocent, twenty-four-year-old into a life of mooching off her parents for the rest of forever, probably until she pops out some kids and he leaves her and she moves back into the McMahon mansion with some gross, snot nosed brats that run wild.

No, it was much, much worse.

Standing on the other side of the door was a shirtless Triple fucking H and just the sight of the other man about made Vince slug him.

He already had his fist raised to bang on the door some more anyways.

And they both stared at one another for a long moment, Vince and what was once his former employee because he warned him about this shit. He fucking warned him. He told him that he didn't want to see the two of them around one another outside of work ever again and that if he did, he'd kill him. He'd kill them both in fact. And while he didn't wake up with the intentions of being a murderer that day, it was definitely something he had just enough money to weasel his way out of.

Not that Vince had thought about it before…

"You… Hunter-"

"Steph wanted me to hide." He opened the door further, as if to allow the man in. "I didn't. So there."

Vince wanted so badly to hit him. So, so badly. He knew if that happened, Hunter would probably punch him back and that would be a mess, but he didn't even care. He was pissed. That tire kicking his car had gotten before when it decided to shit the bed on him would be nothing compared to what he wanted to do to fucking Hunter.

"What are you even doing here?"

And that was from behind the man as Stephanie, apparently, was there too. Vince hadn't even noticed her in his rage.

"Stephanie," he growled as, shoving passed Hunter (the man was stepping aside anyways), he stalked over to his daughter. "Where do you get off? Huh? Doing this to me? After I told you-"

"I'm at home, in my own house, doing nothing to you-"

"You're ruining my fucking business is what you're doing, you little-"

"Why are you here? Just to yell at me about something you didn't even know about before you arrived-"

"I know now! What's wrong with you? Stephanie? You're...fired. Both of you. I don't want either of you anywhere near my business an-"

"You're not being-"

"I warned you!"

Stephanie, for once, seemed to have nothing to say as she only stood there, across crossed over her chest, not even dressed for the day. They'd been sleeping when he disturbed them, apparently. Hopefully. He wanted to believe they were sleeping and hadn't just thrown on clothes hastily because that made him-

"I'm going to be sick," Vince grumbled as, finally, he went to sit down on the couch. "I can't believe this."

That was the worst part though. Because even though he claimed otherwise, he could believe exactly what he'd just stumbled upon. He'd been foolish to try and convince himself otherwise. It felt worse, somehow, now that he'd specifically told them to cut it out and they'd done it anyways. Before wasn't a real betrayal. Just a secret. This time? This was full on stabbing Cesar in the back kind of shit. And yes, Vince saw himself as well loved by the people as Cesar, but secretly plotted against by those closest to him.

Like his daughter.

His own daughter.

Actually…

Hadn't he...written that exact…

Wait.

So, maybe it wasn't all too unbelievable after all…

But it still hurt.

He should know.

Linda had told him the same thing many times alter his own misdeeds.

But somehow, he saw himself as the most wounded party of all time, in that moment.

Hunter was still standing by the now closed door, watching the scene unfold silently. This was unusual for the man as, over the years, Vince had had his fair share of confrontations with the man. But that was what made their work relationship better, he always thought. Hunter was passionate about the job and that bled over into some passionate disagreements at times, but when you both loved something, when you both cared for something, that happened. Because people were different. Two people, while loving and caring for the same thing, could come to different conclusions how how they should deal with that shared thing.

That wasn't bad.

Emotions, especially strong ones, were part of the trade.

Vince had high respect for Hunter. He liked him a hell of a lot. Thought of him as a great asset to his company and, though the times were trying occasionally, he wanted him to lead WWF to victory. He had led them to victory. He was one of his top guys.

Which is what made it so much harder.

If he was just some lower level guy, he'd fucking cut him. The second he thought that the man and Steph were fooling around, he'd have been done. Cut. That was shit you don't do. You were brothers, in that ring, bled for one another. And then you pull that kind of shit? Vince made Triple H and now he was stabbing him in the back.

Hard.

In the worst way.

"You don't even have anything to say for yourself?" Vince finally asked, directing his venom towards the one he actually held responsible. Stephanie was hardly a temptress; she was hardly anything at all. Except gullible. And superlative, apparently, to trash like him. "Hunter?"

"What do you want me to say, Vince?" he asked with a frown. "Yes, I'm still seeing Stephanie. It's not like I can lie to you about it. What else is there? I'm not going to apologize for it. I'm sorry though, that we lied to you before, that we were gonna stop this, but we can't. And… There's nothing else, is there?"

No. He was right about that, at least. Vince would give it to him.

Because what could be said? They couldn't pretend as if he were just crazy. He'd clearly just stumbled upon them in the middle of…the middle of...of…

Ugh.

The thought made him so sick.

"Dad," Stephanie was saying then because she had no lack of words, it seemed. "You didn't even know that he and I were...back together. No one does. Doesn't that prove that it's not that big of a deal and-"

"Not that big of a deal? Stephanie, do you hear yourself?" Vince was balling his fists so tightly that he was leaving nail imprints in his flesh. "This is my company. My reputation. My money. You're fucking with my money. And why? So you can go sleep around the locker room? I can't believe you're my daughter."

And Vince didn't mean that. Any of that. Well, parts of it. But not the ending part. He was just so…

Frustrated.

With everything recently, honestly. The world was changing and life was changing and he was getting older, but he didn't feel like Shane was getting any wiser to the game, and now here's Stephanie fucking around with his locker room. Then he and Linda were in a constant state of disarray and how could he feel so accomplished in life? How could he be so accomplished in life? When things always felt like they were crashing in on him?

It was exhausting. Being Vince McMahon. It was a character within itself. One he couldn't escape. He'd built and empire without realizing that the walls would only eventually surround him. Now he was stuck in this impossible character he'd molded and couldn't even rightly find his real self to address this very real nightmare that he was currently stuck in with Stephanie.

He loved his life. He loved his money, his cars, his status, his business.

But he probably hated it just as much.

Stephanie wasn't used to him being mad at her. OR at least not so openly so. So real. Usually he got irritated with her and would just banish her from his sight until either the problem had worked itself out or they'd found a way to be around one another without mentioning it. Considering this problem wasn't going anywhere and he clearly couldn't be around without mentioning it, they were a bit stuck. He couldn't even banish her from his presence, considering they were in her house.

But _he_ could be banished.

"Shut the fuck up, Vince." That came from Hunter. Or Paul. Whatever he was in that moment. The man was coming over then, to Stephanie, who'd yet to reply to what her father said. No, she was too busy tearing up.

Not that this was a sign of much as Stephanie always started crying when she got told off.

Especially when she knew she was wrong.

And how could she not know she was wrong? Nothing that Vince said was incorrect. She was fucking with his livelihood. Triple H was a name that sold tickets. He had to be booked well. But no on in the locker room would believe that he wasn't being given special treatment (outside of the kind a top guy would receive regardless) if he was fucking Vince's daughter. And then people would be questioning him. Vince. Not Triple H. Not Stephanie. They would be questioning Vince's ability to accurately book the man. And if (when) it went south between the two of them? Then what? Stephanie wouldn't want to be around him and now any time Hunter didn't get what he wanted, he would accuse the man of treating him poorly for that reason.

Vince couldn't win in this situation. Even if he did everything right, everyone would always assume that he was swaying one way or another.

And, by sleeping with Hunter, Stephanie showed that she had the propensity to...well… Vince didn't want to think about it! Her… But if she did it once...and he let her get away with it…

There were just rules. In place. There always had been. And how dare Stephanie and Hunter somehow consider themselves above them. They weren't. You didn't sleep with the boss's daughter. And, as the boss's daughter, you didn't go around putting yourself in that position.

It was a mistake.

Letting Stephanie come work from him was the biggest mistake he'd ever made. And oh, Vince had made a lot of mistakes before.

In fact, if that look in Hunter's eye told him anything, he'd just made a big one.

"Who do you think you are?" Hunter kept up. "You're not going to come into Stephanie's house and-"

"Shut up." And Vince was getting to his feet once more. "Who do you think you are then? Huh? You're nothing without me, Hunter. I made you. After all that I did for you, took care of you, you sleep with my daughter? Even after I tell you to stop, that this can't happen, you continue to do it? Behind my back? I can't trust you to do anything for me anymore."

He watched too as Hunter stared hard at him, standing there between Stephanie and him, but silent. For a moment anyways.

"You're not going to fire me, Vince," was all he said as he held his head high. "Right now. Over this. So why don't you just get out?"

Stephanie didn't come to his defense. That's what made Vince most angry over the whole thing. She only stood there behind the man, as if Vince had truly hurt her feelings or something (if he had, he wasn't sorry; nothing he said was wrong) and didn't even tell this guy who, fine, she apparently was in some sort of relationship with, whatever, not to talk to her father that way.

No one should talk to him that way, but especially not one of her...boyfriends or whatever Hunter thought they were.

The disrespect was palpable.

"Don't you ever call my bluff, you piece of shit," Vince grumbled right back. "I could take your name off the show this damn second if I wanted. And don't think I won't." Then, adding a shake of his head, the man said, "I don't need this, you know that? The two of you, this...stupid relationship you have going on? You're only going to fuck it up, but when you do, don't come crying to me about it. Pieces of shit. Why did I raise such pieces of shit?"

Because Shane was a piece of shit too, apparently, just for not being there to back his father up.

Never around when he needed him.

Piece of shit.

It was only once he was back outside and saw Hunter's stupid jeep that he realized the real reason he'd come over to his daughter's house wasn't to have a big blow out fight, catch her in the act. No, unfortunately, it was not.

And he turned around and rapped his knuckles against the door once more, Vince wasn't quite sure who he wanted to answer the door. He didn't have long to contemplate it anyways though.

"What," Hunter growled at him as he opened it, "do you want now? Vince?"

"Don't take that tone with me. You-"

"What do you want?"

"What I came here for."

"To make your daughter cry?"

Vince made a face. "My car broke down. I need a phone."

"What?"

"Would you just move?" And he was shoving his way in then. "I need a mechanic."

Stephanie had disappeared from the downstairs, it seemed, but Vince had no problem with heading over to the phone that sat on the little table beside the couch. To Hunter, he instructed simply, "Find me a phone book."

He didn't want to. At all. But he also wanted Vince out of there. It wasn't like they could just leave the man out there in the cold. Err, well, they could, but they weren't going to. At least he wasn't.

As he dropped the phone book in the man's lap, Hunter only took to standing there, rather than sit beside him on the couch, lording himself over him, it felt like, to Vince. Fucking annoying.

"What are you doing back here?" they heard then as Stephanie came back into the room from wherever she'd gotten off to. "Dad? I don't want you-"

"Calling a mechanic. My car's fucked up. It's what I came here before I found out that you're such a-"

"Insult her again, Vince, and you get to leave without calling anyone," Hunter told him and man, he'd love to stick it to that guy, Vince would. He was asking for it. He'd never felt an animosity towards Hunter before, not like this. Definitely not since he'd rose in the company.

But he'd gotten to the M's in the white pages and was already dialing a number. So he didn't bark back at the man.

He'd be out of there soon enough.

The tension was leaving the room though as they all waited around for Vince to talk to the mechanic, explaining where his care was and what was going on with it. Only once he hung up did the gauche air hit them all as he sat there, with the two of them standing around, none too sure where to go from there. The immediate anger that Vince had felt, upon finding the two of them together again, and the defenses they'd had over the whole thing wasn't as intense and it was just awkward.

The whole thing was awkward.

It was a moment that had gone on too long, to say the least.

"Well," Vince said after a moment though he didn't rise once more from the couch. "I should head on back out there. Long walk and all."

"You know you're not walking," Stephanie complained with a frown. "How far away is your car? Paul will drive you."

"Paul will what?" the man in question retorted back with a frown while Vince only wondered if he was supposed to do that too. Refer to him as Paul. In these situations.

See? Yet another thing that got all fucked up and tangled in itself when the two of them were involved.

Perhaps not the most pressing matter at the moment, but still one that would bother him.

And Vince didn't have room for extra annoyances in his life.

"I don't want him taking me anywhere," Vince bit right back at his daughter. "Stephanie-"

"I'm not doing it," she said then with a shake of her head. "I can't. I have to go get ready."

"To ruin my life some more?"

"Walk then, Dad," was her last words to him as she turned once more and left them then.

Vince wouldn't see his daughter again that day.

Left alone then, the two men refused to look at one another. For two guys who'd been able to share dinner before, many times, and hold great conversations even outside of their work life, this was beyond unusual. They were both strong personalities, but usually complimented one another well in that way. Not anymore. Never again, ever, would there be a chance.

"I'll drive you back to your car, Vince," Paul finally said after a few moments. "We should get out there, you know, before the guy shows up to look at it. So-"

"I'll walk."

"Vince, just come on. Let me get my keys and then we can go."

He didn't want to, Vince didn't. AT all. He wasn't ready to sit in a car with the man who he felt like was trying to rip his entire world apart. It wasn't fair that he should be forced to. And why? Because he'd had the crummy luck of stumbling upon them after his car broke down?

Life truly was a shit show sometimes.

But they were silent, both were, in the car. Paul didn't even turn on the radio. They road in the man's jeep and, though he did mumble something each time he wanted the other guy to take a turn, Vince for once was speechless. He had a lot of things that he wanted to say, but he just didn't know how to put them into words.

It was a really disconcerting feeling for the man. Like the one thing that he was good at had been stripped from him.

When they pulled up behind where his car sat on the side of an empty road, Vince immediately moved to get out. It was then, finally, that Paul spoke.

"We're not doing this to ruin your life, Vince," he said simply though the tightness in his chest went nowhere. "Stephanie's not some...kid, acting out for your attention."

Vince begged to differ.

"We actually care about one another," the man went on. "I like Stephanie. And she likes me. Do you think that we'd pursue something like this, something that's screwing so many things up, if we didn't? This has nothing to do with you or your stupid company."

He almost just got out. But…

Vince didn't run from fights.

He _won_ them.

"That's exactly what you're doing," he argued back as, turning in his seat to glare at the other man. "You're ruining everything. And you just don't care, do you? Stephanie...fuck, Steph, she's just so easily manipulated. That's what you're doing, isn't it? Thinking that you can trick her into helping you trick me. I'm not stupid, Hunter."

"Paul." And there, already that was becoming an issue. Vince wanted to roll his eyes. But _Paul_ wasn't done talking. "And how's that working out for me then, huh? Manipulating Stephanie? Not well considering you're trying to fire me. Yeah, that'll really skyrocket my damn career, huh? Smart move."

"Just because it isn't working out the way that you want, doesn't mean that it wasn't your original-"

"The way that I- I literally can see no other way that this doesn't blow up exactly the way it is right now. Seriously. I-"

"It could have worked for awhile. I don't even know for how long," Vince kept up. "You sleep with Steph, have her continue to insist what a good guy you are, a hard worker, that you deserve-"

"I am already those things! No one in this damn company didn't already know that. How would it benefit me for damn Stephanie of all people to tell be putting in a good word for me? Like she's some great judge of talent."

"Considering who she's sleeping with? Vince asked. "I'd be inclined to agree with you now."

Paul let out a short huff then as he kind of wanted to laugh because Vince was a very funny guy, even when he wasn't trying, but it just wasn't an emotion that would be allowed to come from him in that moment. Not when he was so upset.

"I get it, alright?" he finally got out. "You're mad about it. You're shocked. Fine. You wanna fire me? Go ahead. You're right. You warned me. Whatever happens now or when my contract is up, fine. You told me not to do it and I chose to do it anyways. Fair is fair. But I'm not going to stop being with Stephanie. I can't. And if your intention is to make me do so, try something differently. Aimlessly. Nothing's gonna work. I've made my decision and so has she."

"And what about when your stupid decision ends, huh? You don't think. Your career-"

"My career," Paul growled at him as he gripped the steering wheel tightly, still leaving his hands there upon it, "is fine. It's right where I want it."

"And when you and Steph break up?'

"I handle life as it comes, thanks."

It was Vince's turn to growl some as he said, "Fine! You care so much about my daughter, right? That's what you're saying?"

"It's literally the only thing I've said since this all started, but you-"

"Then why are you ruining her career in this business before it starts? Huh?" Vince had him there, finally, the man was sure. "You know how hard it is for women anyways? Around here? And now you're going to get it out there that she's sleeping around with the locker-"

"I'm not getting anything out there."

"You're not being too discreet about it."

"And since when do you care about women in the workplace anyways? Or women in general?" Paul too felt like he had the other man. Maybe that was the problem both of them were having. They weren't trying to understand one another, but rather just beat the other. "Other than the ones that you're fucking."

"Watch your mouth."

"You watch yours."

"I don't have to care about women and their stupid issues," Vince retorted then with a heavy glare. "But my daughter's different. I'm building this company for her-"

"You're building it for your son."

"I have a place for her in that as well."

"In it do you still get to tell her what to do? Or, oh, I get it," Paul tsk. "You're not afraid of me using her for my own gain; you're afraid of the gain I bring her, right?"

"The fuck does that mean?"

"Take a wild guess."

"What gain could you possibly-"

"I'll keep her from being sucked into all your stupid mind games," he said then. "I already have, even. You fucking told her while you thought we were broken up that I was just trying to use her and all that shit. You want Steph to be against me."

"I want Stephanie to not be so damn gullible."

"I'm not using her, Vince! And I don't have to make you understand that," he said. "I've already convinced her of that. We hardly even talk about this stupid company when we're alone. We're sick of it. I like Stephanie for who she is. Not your daughter, but who she actually is. She compliments me, whether or not you wanna believe that. And I compliment her. We work together. We're trying to make this work together. It's not going to become me and Stephanie against the company in real life; Steph and I are for this company. But we're also for each other. And those don't have to be in contention with one another. I've balanced my shit life so far in this business. I can do this too. I have been doing this too. And if you want to rip WWF out from under me because of it, fine. But just remember how committed I was to it when I'm not only fucking your daughter, I'm also leading someone else to the top."

And they both sat there, once more, in silence. Vince was muttering under his breath, but Paul was only glaring at the road, waiting for that damn mechanic to hurry up and get there.

"I'm not," Vince finally grumbled out, "going to fire you."

Paul didn't glance at him, but rather just continued to stare out the window. "Yeah. I know."

"But you and Stephanie-"

"No one has to know."

"Shut up, Hunter. Everyone-"

"Paul."

"What difference-"

"If it doesn't make one to you, then why are you fighting it?"

Taking a deep breath, Vince let it out slowly before saying, "If you thought that life was hard on you at literally any other time in this company-"

"Whatever you're going to throw at me," he retorted before the man can finish, "bring it. I'm with Stephanie. Whatever you need to do to accept that or try and break it apart, go ahead. I know it's coming. I just don't care."

"You think you're some kind of martyr for love or something, but you're not."

"I don't love your daughter." It was then that Paul looked at him once more. "I've never said that."

"Then why-"

"But I might. Eventually. What we have going works really well for us and I think that, eventually, we-"

"Stop taking the big spots, Paul." Vince shifted some in his seat. "Your cracked. Life isn't a fairy tale. You're not going to come to love Steph. You're going to come to resent her. And when it's all over, you're going to wish you never toyed with any of this. Do whatever you want. But you're not taking me down with me."

A tow truck was pulling up then and Vince jumped out of the car immediate, leaving Paul alone. He only started his jeep and, not even waiting to see if things went alright for Vince, he drove off, headed back for Stephanie's.

She'd just finished showering and was getting ready to travel for the next day, where they had a house show. Paul only sat on the end of her bed, watching from the open bathroom door as she combed out her hair.

He thought about all that he should say to her. That he could say to her. But none of it sounded quite right. So for a long while, he didn't say anything. It was only when Steph came into the room to shrug out of her robe and pull on some clothes that he spoke.

"He didn't mean any of that, you know," he told her with a long sigh. "About you. Vince is just mad at me. He-"

"He's my father," Stephanie pointed out as she didn't look over her shoulder at him. Only tugged a hoodie on. "I think I know better than you what he means and when he means it."

"Then you know that he cares about you."

"He cares about the business."

"That too," Paul agreed. Tapping his thumb against his thigh, he told her simply, "But we already came to a decision. Me and you. The second we got back together."

"I know."

"And… Nothing's changed for me," he added. When she finally came over to join him on the bed, his eyes stayed on hers, tugging her into his lap. "Has it for you?"

Shaking her head some, she assured him, "At all."

"That's all I needed to hear."

But something had changed. Not for the two of them, not in that moment, but for Vince, as he sat up at the mechanic, waiting for a ride to come pick him up. He felt just as out of place in his suit, sitting on the bench there, as he did currently in his daughter's life.

They rarely fought for long.

Which is why later that day, night really, when he was at his own home for the night for once, he placed a call for where she was staying. If stupid Hunt- Paul answered, he'd have hung up immediately. Because it would have just worked him up all over again.

At the sound of his daughter's, "Hello?" though, he smiled some, sitting back in the chair at his home office desk.

"Steph, it's Vince," he announced in that very showy voice he had. But, as soon as it left his mouth, it felt odd and wrong and he just… He tried again, then in a more normal tone as he said, "Was about to go workout, but then I thought I'd call and..."

He wouldn't apologize.

Vince McMahon didn't apologize.

It was a sign of weakness.

And of being wrong.

He could admit that he didn't understand the rules or that he'd cheated or that he shouldn't have jumped headfirst into something that he didn't understand, but straight out apologize for something?

Not his kind of thing to do.

 _Plus, he didn't quite feel like anything he'd done that day had been wrong._

But getting his daughter back on his side was more important than who was right or wrong.

His children were pieces of shit.

But they came from a piece of shit, so it made sense.

Not to mention, if he were being honest, they weren't _that_ bad.

Hunter was still a piece of shit though, for the time being. Paul too, he decided. Two sides of the same coin.

To him.

"How's your car?" Stephanie finally asked over the trailed off statement of her father. And, grinning to himself then.

Stephanie didn't expect an apology. She didn't need one.

"Glad you asked. Called your brother about it and he didn't even care, it felt like," the man huffed. "Can't believe he's my son."

He held his breath a bit, at that, unsure if Stephanie would understand what he was getting at, but just as quickly she was saying, "Don't say that, Dad. Anymore."

"You're probably right," Vince sighed. "That's why I have you though, you know? My daughter. Keep me in check. In focus."

"Dad-"

"We got a lot to talk about, Stephanie," he told her simply. "Next time we see one another. We need to go to dinner. Just the two of us. I'll work out the details, but we have to talk about this. Not over the phone. And this time you need to tell me the truth."

"I know. I should have never lied, but-"

"You did what you thought you needed to. Things change. We'll talk about it then. I have to go though. Workout. My day never ends."

"I know, Dad."

"And Steph?" He let out a short huff as he said, "I love you."

He waited to hang up until he heard back, "I love you too, Dad."

Everything still felt raw and wrong and he was definitely still pissed at the two of them, but, for the night, at least he'd be able to sleep when the time finally came for it. Don't get him wrong, Vince was going to make sure the two of them were broken up before the week was out, he was certain of it, but…

People make mistakes.

Idiots like Paul? Tons of them. Gullible idiots like Stephanie? Even more.

He couldn't hate them for it.

Just make sure they didn't make anymore.

* * *

 **This was an old request for Vince catching Paul and Steph together, so there you go. I wasn't sure where to stop this one as it wouldn't feel right to have Vince come to the conclusion that things were fine in such a short period of time, but I think when you obviously know the ending, you don't have to necessarily put it into words every time, you know?**

 **Requests are always open and I'm always working on them. Dunno what's next though.**


End file.
